


JAWS

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [10]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Embedded Images, Fanart, Horror, Humor, Jaws, M/M, Movie Poster, Ocean, Sharks, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Bucky jokes about his time with HYDRA by parodying the movie poster for JAWS (1975).  Steve does not see the humor in it.  Then they discuss how dumb HYDRA was.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852180
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	JAWS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50220656787/in/dateposted-public/)

“That’s not funny, Buck.”  
“Sorry, Stevie. Just kiddin’ around.”  
“Seriously though, Bucky, I never quite understood HYDRA’s insignia. A skull with six tentacles? How is that a hydra? According to Greek mythology, the hydra was a nine-headed water-serpent.”  
“I know! I never got it either, even when I was their brainwashed minion. The Winter Soldier did ask them about it once.”  
“Really? What did they say?”  
“Well, all the handlers and lab coats stared at each other, talked amongst themselves for awhile then told the Soldier to stop asking stupid questions and strapped him into the Chair.”  
“Oh, Bucky darling! I’m so sorry! I should have never mentioned HYDRA and their stupid emblem. Please forgive me!”  
“It’s okay, Steve. Watching those dumbasses struggle to come up with an explanation was almost worth the loss of a few brain cells. Aw, Stevie honey, don’t cry.”  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50220440916/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
